


Luke's Little Crush

by mangoboba



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: M/M, modern day AU, there's mentioned gabentine but it's not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoboba/pseuds/mangoboba
Summary: Clementine has always known that Luke has a crush on Javi, and the perfect time to set them up was her school play.





	1. The Play

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoy the story! lujavi is one of my fave ships, so i just had to make a story for it!  
> warning for a mention of alcohol.

Clementine knew about Luke's crush on Javi.

It was painfully obvious. Whenever Luke talked to Javi, Clementine noticed that he was more awkward, and that he was totally blushing. Luke spoke so highly of Javier. If you even muttered the words Javier Garcia around poor little Luke, he would melt into a puddle of embarrassment.

Clementine had to do something. She had a plan in mind.

It was the night of Clementine's school play. It was her first school play of junior high, and she was in it. Even though she wasn't one of the main roles, she did have a line or two, and that was good enough for all of Clementine's friends to get excited. Lee told almost everyone in their apartment building about the play. Everyone was definitely coming. That fact did make Clementine a little nervous, but she was ready.

Javier was coming, too. He was coming to see his nephew, Gabe, in the play. This was perfect. If she could manage to get Luke to sit near Javi, then they could strike up a conversation. Maybe if they started talking, they would become friends. And if they became friends, they would possibly become boyfriends.

It was a stretch, but since Luke was the one taking Clementine to the play, she had a little power over the situation. It was perfect.

At 5:30, Clementine got her stuff and hurried out into the living room. Luke was waiting there. Lee was busy with work, but he would be there in time for the play. Luke was just taking her there. Luke looked at Clementine and smiled.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah!"

Luke and Clementine walked out of Lee's apartment. After a long elevator ride and a quick walk down the stairs, they made it outside to Luke's car. Well, it technically wasn't Luke's car. It was Nick's car, but since Nick was riding with Carlos and Sarah, Luke was free to borrow it. Clementine was surprised that Nick trusted Luke with his car. They piled into the car, and Luke turned it on. He pulled out of the parking spot and started driving to the middle school.

Clementine looked out the window, before looking at Luke. Luke had brown, shaggy hair that was in need of a haircut. He had a short beard and he had dark brown eyes. Luke was wearing a grey sweater and jeans at the time. Luke was like Clementine's older brother, or like an uncle. They were pretty close, and they could tell anything to each other. It was something that she and Lee couldn't do. Clementine did tell Lee almost anything, yes, but he was her dad. It would be too awkward to talk about boys and girls and all of that.

"Hey, Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Javier is going to be there."

Clementine could see Luke's hands tense.

"He is?"

"Yeah," Clementine replied. "You should sit by him."

"Why?"

"I'm friends with his nephew," Clementine explained. "I mean, you're always talking about wanting to get to know my friends, and getting to know his uncle would be like getting to know him."

"I already know Javier."

"Barely. You talked to him at a party once."

"I-" Luke was about to argue, but he shut his mouth. The mention of the party made him quiet. He opened his mouth to say, "Okay. I'll try."

Clementine smiled in satisfaction. "Great!"

"Jeez, kid, why are you so set on me sitting next to this guy?"

"I already said. So you can get to know him."

Before any other conversation could happen, they made it to the school. Clementine's middle school was pretty big, and there were several preteens going there. Clementine's first day was really scary to her, but she got used to it. She was a tough girl, it was okay.

Luke and Clementine walked inside the building. People watching the play were to wait in the auditorium until the show started. Clementine looked up at Luke.

"I'll see you in a while."

Luke nodded. "Break a leg, kid."

Clementine hugged Luke before she hurried to the backstage. She hoped that Luke would sit next to Javi.

When Clementine got backstage, she set her backpack in the area where people kept their stuff, and then ran off to get ready. That was a lie; she wanted to find Gabe. You see, Gabe was in on this, too. Gabe was a seventh grader that Clementine met a few years back. They were friends in elementary school, and when Gabe left for middle school, she went over to his house to hang out quite often. He had a little sister named Mariana, and she was a cute kid. Clementine had tea parties with her sometimes. Clementine did have a tiny crush on Gabe, but she would never admit it.

Clementine spotted Gabe. Gabe was already in costume. He was a knight in the play, and Clementine was a girl in the town. Gabe had on his beanie, which was kind of funny to Clementine. Even though she knew he would have to take it off before the play started, it was funny to think he would wear it in the play.

"Gabe!"

Gabe looked at Clementine. His dark brown eyes lit up.

"Oh, hey, Clem," he said.

"I told Luke to sit by your uncle."

"Will he do it?"

"Let me see."

Clementine walked over to the curtains and peeked out. Yup, there was Luke, sitting right next to Javi.

"Perfect."

-

Luke was hesitant to sit next to Javier. He barely knew the guy, and he was sitting right next to him? Awkward!

Luke decided to keep his promise to Clem and sat next to him. He thought it would be sort of good, since the last time he talked to him, it was a mess, and he could make up for it. At the party Clementine mentioned, he chatted with Javi, and then proceeded to get drunk when he realized his feelings. Nick had to take him home because if Luke tried to drive in his state, he wouldn't of made it. Luke assumed that drinking would end his feelings for Javi. He was wrong.

Nobody was sitting on Javi's right, so he decided to sit there. Javier was sitting next to his brother, his niece, and his brother's new wife. Before he sat down, he cleared his throat to get Javi's attention.

Javier looked at Luke. Oh man, Javi was hot. He had dozens of freckles and dark brown eyes that you could get lost in. Javier was a baseball player, and Luke had to say, Javier was his favorite player. Luke awkwardly smiled.

"Uh, I'm Luke," he said. "I'm your nephew's friend Clementine's sort-of-uncle. I just wanted to see what her friend was like. Gotta keep her safe from weirdos, you know?"

Christ, that was awful. He expected Javier to laugh or get mad.

But he didn't.

Javi smiled. "Oh yeah, I know Clementine. Sit down, we can talk."

Luke sat next to Javi. This was farther than Luke thought he would get.

"Clementine's a good kid," Javi said.

Luke nodded. "She is."

"Hey, haven't I met you before?"

"I... maybe?"

"Oh yeah, I have!" Javi said. "It was at that one party. We talked for about an hour."

Luke nodded. "I guess we did."

"I saw that one guy dragging you out. That party was wild."

"You mean Nick?"

"Yeah, that guy."

"Oh, yeah," Luke said. "Yeah, that was pretty wild."

Luke didn't like to talk about the party, mainly because of how awkward he was, but also because he didn't remember most of it. If he was going to talk to Javier, he was going to have to talk about this, though.

Javi and Luke talked until the play began. Javi was a pretty cool guy, and so was his family. Javier's brother was named David, and even though he didn't talk as much as the others, he still was a pretty good guy. David's wife was named Kate, and she was pretty nice. Mariana was David's daughter and Gabe's brother. She was a really sweet kid. Things were surprisingly going very well.

Then, the play started. The audience fell silent. The play was about a simple townsman rescuing the princess. When Clementine was on stage, Luke went nuts on the inside. She was doing so well. Luke was very proud.

The Garcias were pretty happy when Gabe was on stage. David was recording his scene on an old camera. It was great seeing his family so happy for Gabe. When Luke was young, his parents didn't show up to any of his school plays.

The play ended, and everyone clapped. It was a very nice play, and it was really cool that middle school students could pull off something that great. When the lights turned on, everyone stood up. David, Kate, and Mariana went off to go see Gabe, but Javi stayed with Luke.

"Y'know Luke, you're a pretty cool guy."

Luke couldn't help but blush. "Really?"

"Yeah," Javi said. "We should hang out sometime."

Javi quickly pulled out a pen from his pocket. "Give me your hand."

Luke held his hand out, and Javi grabbed onto it. He wrote his phone number on it. Javi had bad handwriting, but Luke could still make out what Javi wrote.

"Call me sometime," Javi said. "If you wanna hang out, we can."

"How about Saturday? Saturday at noon?"

"Sounds good to me," Javi replied. "If you're into that, it could... be a date."

Luke's eyes sparkled. "I'm into that."

"Cool," Javi said, smiling. "Call me where we'll meet. See you then."

Javi walked off to go find his family. Luke stood there in awe.

Did he really just get a date?

Luke didn't stand in shock for long. Clementine and Lee walked over to Luke shortly after Javi left.

"Did you sit next to him?" Clementine asked.

"Yup."

"Did you get his number?"

"Yup," Luke said. "We're hanging out on Saturday."

"Like a date?!"

"I... yup," Luke replied. "Clementine, you were planning this, weren't you?"

"Maybe."

Lee raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you two are talking about."

"Well, you see..." Clementine began. While Clem was talking, Luke spaced out and looked down at his hand. He really hoped that this would turn out well.

But, whatever. He had a date. This was going to be great.


	2. How the Date Went

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke and Javi go on their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SECOND CHAPTER!! i decided to continue this because i realized I could do a lot with this concept! enjoy!!

Luke had the date at noon.

Luke called Javi the day after the play, which was Thursday. They chatted for a while and they decided that they would meet at the coffee shop. It was heaven hearing Javi's voice again. Luke was surprised that he didn't completely embarrass himself on the phone.

When Luke woke up, he immediately started freaking out. This was his first date since he broke up with his former girlfriend about a year before. Luke didn't want to ruin this relationship. Even though his past breakup wasn't just his fault, he still had a feeling of anxiety over messing up.

Luke woke up at seven, and spent an hour laying in bed. He didn't want to get out of bed yet, but he had to face this. Around eight, he finally got out of bed. He made himself some burnt toast for breakfast and got himself ready, even though the date was in about four hours.

Luke didn't think he was quite ready yet. He decided to go out of his apartment to get some advice.

It was kind of sad that he had to go to an eleven year old for help.

Luke walked up the stairs and made it to Lee's apartment. He knew Clementine was always up the earliest, so she would be there. Luke knocked on the door, and before he could even blink, the door opened. Clementine was standing there. At the time, she was wearing sweatpants and a purple pajama shirt. She smiled.

"Hey, Luke," she said. "Today is the day?"

Luke nervously smiled. "Yeah."

"And you need advice?"

"Jeez, kid, how did you know?"

"I had a feeling. It's kinda sad that you need an eleven year old's help, honestly."

It was like Clem was a psychic. Luke rolled his eyes as he stepped inside. Clementine shut the door and dragged Luke over to the couch, where they both sat.

"Is your dad awake?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Clementine replied. "He's just in his room. Now, what do you need help with?"

"I don't know what to say, or do."

"Just be yourself."

"I know, I know," Luke responded. "But how do I make this extra special?"

"Buy him flowers?"

"I don't want it to be too romantic," Luke said. "I mean, what if this is a no-homo date? What if he just meant that this was a casual lunch date or whatever?"

"Luke, you're helpless."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure he meant it was a date-date," Clementine said. "He is bi, after all."

"He is?!"

"Yeah? You didn't know that?"

Uh.

After Luke was silent for a moment, Clementine gave a dramatic sigh.

"Like I said, helpless!"

"Would flowers be too romantic?"

"I dunno," Clementine replied. "I've never been on a date. I'm eleven years old."

"You can't deny that you know a bit about this stuff," Luke said, a sly grin now on his face. "You have a crush on Gabe. I can just tell."

Luke stood up and walked over to the door. He looked back at Clementine, who was in shock.

"Sorry, it's just obvious, dude. Maybe I should set you two up at a school play sometime."

They both laughed, but Luke knew that Clementine would get back at him. He opened the door.

"Tell your dad I said hi."

Clementine nodded. "Good luck on your date."

"Thanks." And with that, Luke walked out.

-

The date came quicker than Luke thought it would. To calm his nerves, he actually cleaned up his apartment. Luke left his apartment at eleven-thirty so he wouldn't get stuck in traffic. Besides, being early would be good. Luke borrowed Nick's car again. He turned on some music and started driving to the coffee shop.

Luke got there five minutes later. There wasn't a lot of traffic. Luke walked up to the coffee shop, and hesitated. He wondered if this was a good idea. Was he ready for another date? Before Luke walked in, he picked a flower that was growing in a cluster of flowers by the shop. Luke knew that it would die pretty quickly, but Clementine's idea was pretty good. If this was actually a date-date, a flower would impress Javi even more.

Luke found a table for them. Javi wasn't there yet, but it was expected, since it was only eleven-forty-ish. There weren't a lot of people in the coffee shop, so it was quite nice. There were some couples there. Would that eventually be Luke and Javi?

Javi got there about five to ten minutes later. Javi walked over to Luke's table and sat down next to him.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late," Javi said.

"Nah, you're okay," Luke replied. "I, uh, got you a flower."

Luke handed the flower to Javi. Javi smiled.

"Wow, thanks!" Javi said.

Luke blushed and chuckled. He was glad that everything was going smoothly so far.

"Ready to go and order now?" Javi asked.

"Yeah, come on."

Luke and Javi went up to the cashier and they placed their order. Luke offered to pay, but Javi insisted that he would be the one to pay. The coffees weren't that expensive, but Luke appreciated Javi paying either way. They got their coffees shortly after they ordered. The service at the coffee shop was very nice. Javi was even nicer. The two chatted about several things. They talked about family, careers, and much more. Javi even mentioned how he might quit baseball. Luke was shocked, but Javi's reasons were that he wanted to spend more time with his family for a change. Javi wasn't sure about leaving his team yet; he would have to think more about it.

They talked for about an hour before they decided to leave. They both cleaned up their area and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Well, I guess it's time to go," Javi said.

"Yeah, I guess so," Luke said. He paused before saying, "If you're not busy, you could come over to my place."

His place was clean, so this was a perfect idea.

"Sure, I have nothing to do," Javi said. "I walked here, so could I get a ride?"

"Yeah, I wasn't just gonna leave you here." Luke laughed.

Luke and Javi got into Nick's car, and Luke started driving back to his place. He wondered what they would do in his apartment. He hoped that things didn't get too crazy. This was only their first date, he was barely ready for getting coffee!

Luke got back to the apartment about five minutes later. They both got out of the car. Luke looked at Javi.

"I'll leave the way, just follow me."

Javi nodded. "Okay."

Javi held his hand out. It took Luke a moment to realize that, oh shoot, Javi wanted him to hold his hand. Luke grabbed onto Javi's hand. Javi had sweaty hands, which contrasted Luke's dry hands. They were a perfect match. Luke led Javi inside, and inside, he saw Clementine and Sarah in the lobby. They looked like they were ready to leave the building. Clementine saw them, and her eyes lit up. Luke stopped to talk to them.

"Hey, Clementine," Luke said.

"Heyyyy Luke," Clementine replied, with a smug grin on her face. Luke blushed, and gave her a look that meant 'be quiet'.

"Who's this?" Sarah asked, tilting her head.

"This is Javi," Luke told Sarah.

Javi waved.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Luke awkwardly laughed. "Uh-"

"I guess so," Javi said.

Luke's face was turning red. He was embarrassed.

Clementine giggled, trying to hold back anymore embarrassing comments. "Well, you two have fun!"

"Where are you guys going?" Luke asked.

"We're going to the park. Later."

Clementine and Sarah walked out. Luke looked at Javi.

"Clementine's a good kid," Javi said. "Who was that other girl?"

"That's Sarah. She's my friend Carlos's kid."

Javi nodded. Luke started walking again. He led Javi up the stairs, and to his apartment. Luke unlocked the door and opened it, bringing Javi inside, and shutting the door behind them.

"Get yourself comfortable and do whatever you want," Luke said. "I don't mind."

Javi nodded and let go of Luke's hand. He sat on the couch, and Luke sat next to him. They didn't have much else to do. Luke grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. A cheesy romance movie was playing. Javi scooted closer to Luke.

"How romantic," Javi said, and then laughed.

Luke laughed as well. Javi was pretty close, and the movie was getting pretty romantic. Luke's heart thumped in his chest. The anxiety was taking over at this point. Javi looked at Luke.

"Hey Luke?"

"Hm?"

"You're a pretty alright guy."

Luke's face heated up. Romantic music was now playing in the background, and Javi was leaning in. Luke wasn't ready. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god.

"Javi, wait!"

Javi stopped, and scooted back. He looked slightly startled. "Are you okay?"

"Javi- look. I'm not... ready."

Javi looked embarrassed. "Oh, sorry."

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized. "I'm just not ready for this yet. We need to-"

"No, Luke, it's okay!" Javi said. "I get it. If you're not ready, you're not ready. It's only the first date, after all. We hopefully have a whole future ahead of us to have our first smooch."

Luke couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Thanks, man," Luke said.

"Do you want a hug instead?"

Luke nodded. Javi brought Luke into a big hug. It was quite nice; it had a feeling of warmth to it that reminded Luke of pie fresh out of the oven, or the first warm day after a long winter. Luke smiled and closed his eyes.

Javi left about an hour later. They sat on the couch and made fun of crappy horror movies together. It was quite fun. Luke actually relaxed after a while; the anxiety of the first date left him. This was okay. It was going to be okay.

They stood outside of Luke's apartment before Javi left.

"Do you need a ride?" Luke asked.

"Nah, I'm okay," Javi replied. "I need the exercise."

Luke nodded. They were silent for a moment.

"Hey, Javi?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready."

Luke wasn't sure why he was ready at this point. It was probably just the feeling of loosening up after a tense moment that made him warm up to the idea of a smooch.

Javi's eyes lit up. They both got in close. Luke put his arms around Javi, and he pressed his lips against Javi's. Luke and Javi both closed their eyes. Javi had really soft lips. He must've used some really good chap stick. The kiss ended a little bit after their lips first met. Javi had a big, stupid grin on his face.

"That was pretty nice," Javi beamed.

Luke smiled. He knew that his cheeks were a bright red, but he didn't care at this point. Luke took his arms off of Javi and stepped back.

"Well, I'll see you later, Luke," Javi said. "Bye!"

Javi walked off before Luke could say 'bye'.

Luke was in some sort of shock. He couldn't believe that he kissed baseball player Javier Garcia.

Was this happening? Was this a dream?

It had to be real. And that fact was pretty damn awesome.


End file.
